


Typicam Additio

by EllMan



Series: Typicam [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, if you didn't like Typicam Fabula you won't like this, jerking off, just saying, one-sided, some vulgar slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllMan/pseuds/EllMan
Summary: A short snippet involving Otacon and Snake's most well-known article of clothing. Set a little bit before the events of Typicam Fabula.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the ~10 people who encouraged Typicam Fabula. This isn't exactly your fault, but I hope you're proud of yourselves anyway.

Otacon quietly slunk out of Snake's room, Snake's bandana wadded up in his hand. Of course, Snake wasn't going to miss his most iconic piece of clothing for an hour or two.  After all, Snake had like, two whole bandanas. Swiping this one from the top of his dresser wouldn't be a cause any curiosity or concern.  
  
That was one of the reasons that Otacon decided to use it for jerk-off fuel.  
  
Another reason was that it smelled strongly of hair sweat and face grease, which are without question the sexiest scents the human body can feasibly produce. It also had the luck of picking up slight notes of smoke from Snake's cheap off-brand cigarettes, which stank in only the most cock-hardening of ways.  
  
In fact, Otacon's pants were already getting tight before he even made it back into the safety of his own room.   
  
He quickly locked the door behind him, and fell onto his tiny twin mattress. With all the self-restraint of a dog in heat, Otacon pressed the cloth to his face and huffed it like it was a full package of freshly uncapped sharpies and he was the troubled kid who sat at the very back of a middle school classroom.  
  
However...  
    
Otacon paused midway from unbuttoning his pants. Maybe he was being a little bit of a pervert?  
  
What sort of well-adjusted person would take his roommate's stuff without permission, and then use that stuff to get his rocks off?  
  
Not only that, but this is his best friend he's preparing to jerk it to. The one man who cared about him, respected him, trusted him and worked beside him. The man who would do anything for him. The man who taught him about love, mutual respect and healthy affection.  
  
Surely this man deserved a bit more respect than to just be the object of some gross, shameful, lust-driven wank fantasy...?  
  
Nah.  
  
Otacon waved away those thoughts and his hand went down his pants. Respect for his best friend and all Snake meant to him was not important as far as his cock was concerned.  
  
It would only be for a little bit, anyway. And who would blame a guy for stealing his best friend's clothes now and again for purely masturbational purposes?

* * *

  
It was hours before Otacon emerged from his room.  
  
Snake never did find his infinite ammo bandana again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're wondering why this exists, I was thinking about Typicam Fabula the other day, and I realized I didn't put in the (in my opinion) most necessary scene of all: the bandana jerk-off scene. This a completely necessary attempt to remedy that situation. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
